Beautiful Disaster
by aleex criss
Summary: un universo alterno que nos cuenta como kurt y blaine se conocieron, asi mismo nos remonta a los dias de sam en dalton


Era un dia de esos en los que no te quieres despertar, si sabes a lo que me refiero...pero me dije "Vamos Kurt! tienes que levantarte"  
asi que lo hice, la mañana era soleada y aunque el cielo se veia espectacular, yo solo queria quedarme en mi cama, fui directamente hacia mi closet  
-Dios! no tengo que ponerme- pase una hora buscando en mi closet, hasta que al fin halle algo que talvez se veia bien, me puse unos pantalones ajustados color azul marino,  
una chaqueta color amarillo y una boina del mismo color  
-Esto se ve bien- "KURT! YA LEVANTATE!" o gritar a mi papa, asi que subi rapido  
-ya estoy aqui papa, es que no sabia que ponerme, ya sabes que no me gusta usar la misma ropa mas de dos dias seguidos- le dije  
-cual es el problema con usar la ropa mas de dos dias seguidos? mirame a mi, esta camisa la tengo desde el lunes y esta PERFECTA- dijo mi padre,  
yo solo lo mire con cara de "EW" el desayuno fue silencioso claro eso sin contar que mi padre mastica muy ruidosamente, en cuanto termine mis hotcakes light me levante de la mesa cuando mi padre dijo -ah! por cierto, esta ma ana hablo mercedes, dijo algo de que se verian en la plaza del centro- dijo -ah si! lo habia olvidado, bueno papa me tengo que ir nos vemos a la noche si?- le dije  
-esta bien kurt, cuidate y no llegues tarde-

-si papa no te preocupes- y sali de mi casa, entre al auto y puse musica, esta mañana estaba con humor un poco triste asi que puse "Speechless" de GaGa, conduci hasta la plaza y cuando llegue sono mi celular, era un mensaje de mercedes "estoy en starbucks, date prisa!" asi que estacione mi auto y me apure a llegar a Starbucks, mercedes estaba pidiendo un capuccino  
-quiero un te verde- le dije, -VAYA!- dijo ella, cuando nos entregaron nuestro pedido nos dirijimos a pasear por las tiendas  
-sabes que me encanta de venir?- dijo mercedes  
-que?- le dije  
-sonara a que soy una facil jaja, pero me encanta ver cada chico guapo que se pasea por aqui- dijo  
-hay por dios mercedes, calma tus hormonas jajajaja- le dije y asi ibamos platicando de chicos cuando de repente yo no se que iba pensando y chocamos con unos chicos que iban por alli, perdi el equilibrio y me tropece  
-Estas bien?- me dijo uno de los chicos -Si, eso creo, que suerte que ya habia acabado...- no termine la frase porque lo vi, habia oido a la gente cuando hablaba del amor a primera vista, yo jamas crei hasta que lo vi sus ojos eran...miel? no lo se de repente me parecian verdes, estaba perfectamente peinado con un poco de gel y estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de vestir color rosa oh dios, en ese momento pense en la cancion "Dog Days Are Over" que dice "Happiness hit her, like a train on a track" y si parecia que un tren me habia golpeado  
-...mi te verde- pude terminar -lo siento, no te vi- me dijo el chico  
-no te preocupes, de hecho yo venia embobado en otra cosa- le dije  
-me llamo blaine y ellos son wes y david- dijo -ah hola! jaja yo soy kurt y ella es mercedes- mercedes lo saludo con la mano, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme con esa sonrisa picara, lo sabia  
-bueno, nos tenemos que ir, disculpa por tirarte kurt- dijo blaine -si no te preocupes, prometo fijarme por donde ando- le dije, y los vi irse, en realidad todos eran muy lindos, pero blaine se pasaba de la raya -vi lo que hiciste eh!- dijo mercedes, sabia que no aguantaria para decirlo -de que hablas sonsa?- le dije mordazmente -hay si que hice? se te caia la baba kurt! aunque creo que el chico tambien se quedo embobado- dijo -no son de por aqui verdad? jamas los habia visto- dije -tienes razon, yo tampoco, sin embargo ese chico david tambien tiene lo suyo-

-bueno ya basta de hablar de ellos no? vamonos a la escuela que se hace tarde- le dije, yo hubiera querido seguir hablando de lo HERMOSO que era blaine, cuando ibamos caminando lo vi irse en su auto y podria estar seguro de que cruzamos la mirada, " quien eres blaine?" pense...vi su auto alejarse y de algo estoy muy seguro, jamas podre olvidar esos ojos...


End file.
